


A Whole Day With You (and Maybe Forever)

by skychromatic



Series: youtuber au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe -Youtuber, Established Relationship, M/M, Yugbum - Freeform, also yugyeom rarely calls jaebum hyung anymore, attempt in humor and crack i think but im not too sure, bumgyeom, but he still does from time to time, fluff with a hint of more fluff, so that's why yug never calls hyung anymore, the members were only mention briefly through conversation dialogues, they all live in new york and around, they've been in a relationship for a very long time, this is cute i hope, yes got7 is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/skychromatic
Summary: it's yugyeom's first time vlogging





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i finally made this because guys, that hard carry bits of got it beauty! and also yugbum! 
> 
> anyway, just a little info, they all live in new york and around. and they are like, doing different stuff. maybe if i got the time, i will write the rest of the members but mainly i will write yugbum because they're the main idea here.

“hey guys, nice to finally talked to you right?” yugyeom smiles widely as he stared at the camera he’s holding, “usually i’d only dance in front of the camera, but a lot of you requested for me to do a vlog and after thinking about it, i was like _why not_ and so here i am~”

“today i have a special guest to help me out with my first vlog but,” yugyeom extend his hand that holds the small camera to show half of his body, leaning back on the pillow he propped at the headboard, “as you can see, i’m still in my bed even though i’ve dressed properly to head out”

he toned down his voice in a whisper as he came closer to the camera again, “because that someone is still asleep”

the bed beside him shifted as he talked and yugyeom takes a peek on the lump beside him, still covered with a white blanket. yugyeom panned the camera to show the lump beside him.

“hyung, wake up” yugyeom shakes the lump as he records, earning a groan from the person underneath the blanket. yugyeom laugh as the groan gets louder when he tries to pull the blanket off, revealing the face of his boyfriend, eyes still closed and pouting.

“jaebumie~ come on, i’m recording my first vlog and you’re still asleep” yugyeom watches in amusement as jaebum opened his eyes fast and wide, looking at the small black camera in front of his face and then at yugyeom. not waiting for a response, yugyeom jumps out of bed, angling his camera to his face again as he ran away from the room before jaebum could function properly.

“i risked my life to vlog my boyfriend in the morning for you guys because there’s a lot that asked about him, i hope it’s worth it” yugyeom panted as he ran across the hall towards the living room, hearing a rapid footstep closing in on him. the dread was starting to creep up on him as he hear distantly jaebum’s cursing out loud, it’s a matter of time before the elder catches up because their apartment wasn’t that huge.

yugyeom passed to the kitchen to crouch down on the corner of the room, hiding behind the counter as he continued to talk in a whisper, “for you guys who is new in my channel, that’s my boyfriend im jaebum aka defsoul, the famous composer in youtube”

another loud curse was heard and yugyeom hoped that the sound didn’t go through the camera, “and for those who’ve followed me from my dancing videos, you would know him. he composed half of the song i used for my dancing routine too”

throughout the talk, yugyeom stayed crouched to hide, feeling his leg started to get numb in the process.

“i was supposed to vlog about my daily routine, not about my last moment before death” he bemoaned when another loud curse went through the apartment again. two seconds later, jaebum appeared in front of him and yugyeom dramatically screamed in the camera, “well, i love you guys, tell my family that i love them, tell jaebum that i still love him even though he’s trying to kill me, tell--”

his voice was cut off by jaebum who tackled him to the ground, earning a yelp instead. yugyeom drops the camera to the ground and it settled until it was recording a view of the kitchen floor, capturing only a glimpse of yugyeom being strangled by jaebum then they both were out of the frame. only their voice and rustling was heard.

“don’t you dare put that in your vlog or i’ll kill you” jaebum threaten, locking yugyeom in a tighter grip.

“but you put me in one of yours too! it’s only fair!!” yugyeom wheezed as he tries to pull jaebum’s hand off of his neck, but jaebum only tighten it instead.

“why you little-- say you won’t put it or i won’t let go!”

jaebum and yugyeom wrestle each other for a good ten minutes until jaebum successfully pinned yugyeom on the floor, coming back to the camera’s view again. both of his hand was locked on top of his head by one of jaebum’s hand while jaebum’s other hand was starting to tickle the younger.

“say it or i won’t stop” jaebum said as he grins widely, looking at yugyeom’s flushed pink face by how hard he was laughing, panting and wheezing. yugyeom could only stomp his leg around while he was pinned down by jaebum straddling on his hip.

“o-okay!! i give up-- hahahaha-- p--please stop!!” yugyeom wheezed in between his fit of laughter. finally jaebum stopped as he watches the younger catches his breath, face still flushed but looked cute nonetheless. jaebum was easily drawn in by yugyeom until his face was mere inches, the laughing fit that yugyeom has died down slowly as jaebum gets closer.

yugyeom closes his eyes when jaebum planted a kiss on him, pulling his hand out from jaebum’s grip to wrap around the elder’s neck and deepen the kiss. they kissed slowly, easily and after a while, they finally parted to catch some breath. yugyeom smiled towards jaebum, chasing his lips one more time to leave a chaste kiss and then softly said, “morning jaebum, have a good dream?”

jaebum hums as he settled both of his arms beside yugyeom’s head, cradling it. “hm~ why are you recording so early in the morning?” jaebum leaned in and peck him again, slipping one of his hand around yugyeom’s hair.

“hyung i already styled my hair this morning! don’t ruin it” yugyeom pouts as jaebum started to ruffle his hair in many direction. jaebum smoothen it back up, petting his head instead, “i was planning on vlogging our weekend where we go on a date, doesn’t it sound cute?”

jaebum pecks his nose as yugyeom started to rub circle on the back of his nape, softly tugging the hair, “and while we’re going, why don’t you get a haircut? it’s starting to get long and it’s poking your eyes” yugyeom makes a point by brushing off a couple of strand that covers jaebum’s eyes.

“fine, and for the record, don’t cut this scene out from the vlog. i’ll let you put my sleeping face on if you put this on as well” jaebum pats yugyeom’s cheek as he leaned for a last kiss before he gets up to change, leaving the younger sprawled on the kitchen floor. yugyeom widen his eyes when he looks to the side, seeing his camera was still recording and it definitely records them kissing before. a deep blush forms on his cheeks as he grabs the camera and turns it off, trudging to follow jaebum to the bedroom.

 

\--

 

“hey yah!” yugyeom grins widely as jaebum groans, turning the steering wheel as he makes a left turn, making the camera shifted to the side. yugyeom adjusted the camera back to the middle of the dashboard again.

“would you stop it with the _hey yah!_ , it’s ages ago and no one would understand” jaebum complains.

“no way, hey guys for those who doesn’t understand, _hey yah!_ is basically jaebum’s catch phrase from one of the old song he composes! you guys need to check it out because the song is so good, i’ll give the link on the description box okay” yugyeom explained as jaebum started to protest. yugyeom waves his hand dismissively.

“so anyway, now we’re heading to a near supermarket. we were supposed to go and do this last week but jaebum didn’t want to go out at that time. he was lazing around and--

“wait a minute... listen guys, in my defense, last week we have lots of se---

“anyway!!! now we’re heading to the supermarket to buy some foods and toiletries” yugyeom placed his hand to cover jaebum’s mouth before he said anything more. he glared at the elder when he finished talking, seeing a mischievous look from jaebum instead. jaebum shakes his head to get yugyeom’s hand off of his mouth, smiling widely towards the younger.

“i’m beginning to regret making my first vlog with you hyung” jaebum only shrugs at yugyeom’s comment, keeping his eyes back on the road again.

“it’s your decision, you know i’m like this on camera”

“yeah but my option is either with you or with mook and no one could control mook” jaebum makes another left turn to get in the parking lot of the supermarket.

“won’t mook be busy on weekends like this or just busy in general?” jaebum asked as he searched for a parking spot.

“over there hyung, beside the white toyota” yugyeom points to his left side where he sees the empty spot as jaebum follows the younger’s direction, “nah, he’s taking a rest from touring for a while.. oh shit! i don't think i can put this on the vlog. i forgot that his info was supposed to be a secret”

“oh yeah, you’re right. i forgot that kunpimook’s a famous artist like mark. we spend too much time with them on a daily basis that i started to think about them being a youtuber as well”

yugyeom hums in agreement, watching his left side as jaebum parks. after they were settled, yugyeom takes off his seatbelt and puts on his coat and scarf. he takes the camera and attached it on a selfie stick so that he could record more easily. they both get out of the car and locked it, walking side by side to get inside the supermarket.

“wow look hyung, the snow is already covering the ground” yugyeom stomps his foot on the snow as jaebum gets away from the splattering that the younger made.

“it’s going to be christmas soon, have any plans on doing anything?” jaebum asked as he takes yugyeom’s hand, pulling him out from the snowy road to the clear path towards the supermarket. yugyeom pouts when he was off from the snow, acting so much like a child and jaebum couldn’t help but laugh. he coos at the adorableness.

“hm… do you wanna go back to korea and visit our family? we rarely go there anymore” yugyeom shuffles closer to jaebum as he adjusted the camera to fit them both in one frame.

“oh, now that you mention it, how about going back to my place. my mom have been asking about you and wanted to see you” jaebum quipped in as he looks over the camera to the opening of the supermarket. the door automatically opens and they both headed towards the trolley, jaebum grabs one with his free hand and pushes the trolley inside. yugyeom pulls their intertwined hand to the food section first, remembering that they ran out of things to cook and the low stock on snack.

“sure that’ll be great. i miss your mom too hyung, her seaweed soup and kimbab is the best! and after that if we still have time, do you wanna go to my place? or maybe to seoul?” yugyeom takes his other hand from jaebum to grab a fresh whole chicken, fish and meat from the freezer, putting it in the trolley while jaebum grabs some of the ingredients that they ran out of from the shelf.

“hm~ seoul would be nice, but lets visit both of our parents first, it’s really been a long time since we go there. maybe if we have time, then we head to seoul” jaebum commented as he went ahead from yugyeom, heading towards the instant noodle shelf. yugyeom follows from behind and then panned his camera to the shelf.

“look guys, this is our savior from starvation and money crisis” jaebum turns around and looks straight to the camera seriously, “i’m not joking”. yugyeom laughed at jaebum sudden acting outburst, panning the camera back towards him.

“and that, my good and loyal viewers, is the notorious chic and sexy composer named defsoul, and also my dramatic boyfriend”

jaebum grabs yugyeom’s hand that holds the selfie camera to shoot him, “still not joking” jaebum singsongs as he pulls the younger to steal a kiss. yugyeom pushed a grinning jaebum away as he walks towards the instant noodle shelf, willing his blush to go away and panning the camera towards the shelf instead. he shoot the brand he usually takes and puts it inside the trolley as jaebum did the same.

they leaves the section after half of the trolley was filled with instant noodle. yugyeom panned the camera back towards their face again, commenting on many random things as they take and picks up stuff to put on the trolley.

“i think this is all that we need.. is there something missing…” yugyeom asked as they headed to the self payment counter. jaebum thought about it for a while before he remembered, whispering the thing to yugyeom and earning a red cheek from the younger.

“well guys, i’ll record again in the car after we pay alright, see ya in a bit” yugyeom said, turning off the camera and stuffing it inside his messenger bag. he sighed while he followed jaebum walking away from him.

“seriously hyung?” yugyeom huffs as jaebum reached towards the shelf, getting some amount of lube and condom and stuffed it in the trolley. jaebum just shrugs and winks at yugyeom.

 

\--

 

the camera was turned on again, showing jaebum’s face as he hold the steering wheel in the other hand while he holds the camera with the other.

“so currently we’re stuck in a traffic jam because the road in front is being fixed” jaebum started to whispered softly as he panned the camera towards the road and then back to him, “and there’s something that i need to show you guys”

jaebum moves the camera to his left side, recording a sleeping yugyeom with his head tilted downwards, mouth slightly agape and his shoulder slumped. the coat that he’s still wearing was swallowing his body and makes him look small and more cuddly.

“look at his sleeping face, he’s tired because he wakes up earlier this morning” jaebum switched the camera to his other hand while he reached to tuck yugyeom’s hair behind his ear with the other hand.

“i’ll make sure this goes on his vlog guys because look,” jaebum pokes yugyeom’s cheek, earning a soft cute whine from the sleeping boy, “isn’t this adorable??”

jaebum repeated his action as yugyeom softly whined, swatting the offended hand blindly as he moves his head to the side. jaebum patted the younger’s cheek the last time before panning back to his face, making a v pose and turning the camera off. he puts the camera back on the dashboard and then leaned to the side to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

\--

 

“hyung do you wanna go with this style or this one?” yugyeom shoot the pages he points out simultaneously then panned towards jaebum as the elder sat on the salon chair, covered with a black robe from the shop.

“i like both, it’s hard to choose. which one do you like gyeom?” yugyeom stands beside jaebum’s chair and panned the camera towards the mirror, recording their reflection.

“what do you guys think?” yugyeom asked to the camera then promptly said, “try the first one, i think it’ll suit you”

“like last time? where it was this short?” jaebum squish his forefinger and thumb, leaving an inch or more in between them. yugyeom gave jaebum a horrified look.

“no way. seriously, that cut was horrible and too short for you, it makes you look bald” jaebum frowns, seemingly hurt by yugyeom’s comment, “just make the side undercut and shorten your bangs, i think that’ll be good”

yugyeom then pulls another camera inside his brown messenger bag, giving it to jaebum as he turns around his own camera towards his face.

“so guys, we’ve planned this in the car before. the final result of his haircut will be a surprise for me and i’m going to react to it. whether i would like it or not, let’s see what i’ll be like later” yugyeom winks to the camera as he feels jaebum reaching inside his bag to get a selfie stick.

“anyway, i’m glad i always brought a spare camera and selfie stick with me. so jaebum will record his hair getting cut while i wait… hm, i think i’m going to get some starbucks. do you want some jaebum?”

jaebum turns on the camera after he was done setting it on the selfie stick, trying to fit the both of them in the frame but because he was sitting, yugyeom’s body was cut off from his chest up.

“sure babe, hey come in here and say bye first then go” jaebum motion yugyeom to crouch down. yugyeom hums as he bent down, getting his face close beside jaebum as he holds his own camera to record them as well. he kissed jaebum’s cheek sweetly before saying, “bye jaebum, and please don’t be bald when i get back to you”

 

\--

 

yugyeom flops back to the couch after a long day of going out, the camera was lying on the table but it was still turned off. jaebum follows his action soon after he puts the last grocery bag inside the kitchen. jaebum falls down on top of yugyeom, earning two groans from both of them. they moved around until both of them were lying on their side, facing each other. jaebum cuddled towards yugyeom as the younger wraps his arms around the elder’s waist. yugyeom buries his face on jaebum’s fresh cut hair, smelling the sweet shampoo and feeling the soft hair tickling his face.

“what else are you gonna record to your vlog?” jaebum mumbles against yugyeom’s neck, snaking his own hand to lay on the younger’s own waist.

“just us eating dinner then i’m done. i need to edit the video this night cause, i’ve put off two of my other dancing video for a while and haven’t even started editing” yugyeom complains as he feels jaebum moves again, wriggling up until the elder was facing him. yugyeom leaned into jaebum, kissing the elder sweetly and softly, moving his hand to cup his cheeks as he feels jaebum’s hand squeezing his hip. they parted after a while, resting their forehead between each other.

“mhm~ me too, there’s this song i’ve been working on. i think it’s almost done but i still need to search for a female voice”

“how about jimin from that 15& and co. ? she’s gaining some spotlight when he went to kcon last time. i got her contact if you want” jaebum raised his eyebrow in a question, hearing a _it was jinyoung’s doing_ as yugyeom rolls his eyes at the elder. jaebum still squints his eyes towards yugyeom.

“i wanna try something new and search for a fresh voice, someone that’s still not well known but has a great voice, something like a hidden gem” yugyeom hums, thinking about the list of his friends and acquaintance and their link of friends. he pouts in habit when he’s thinking hard and jaebum smiles, seeing the pout as he kissed it again. a smile forms on yugyeom’s face as he pressed his hand that was still holding jaebum’s face, squashing it until it makes the elder pout, laughing when jaebum lets out a grumble in protest.

“oh! how about her,” yugyeom stopped squishing jaebum’s face, “the one yongjae introduced to us two days ago, do you remember? i heard from yongjae hyung she has a killer voice. i think her name is … baek a yeon?”

jaebum grins widely, tackling yugyeom in a tight hug, “that’s great babe! you’re awesome you know that”

“i know~” yugyeom laughed as jaebum started to littered kisses around his face, moving to his jaw and further down to his neck. jaebum stops at his sensitive spot at the side of his neck, almost below his ear. yugyeom bites back a moan when jaebum started to suck on it, his hand unconsciously moves to tangle on jaebum’s dark brown hair. naturally they moved around each other to a more comfortable position until jaebum was on top of yugyeom, pinning the younger to the couch.

“jae--ah! yah, we still need to eat dinner!” jaebum ignored yugyeom’s complaints as he nips on the juncture of his collarbone, his hand on yugyeom’s hip grips more tightly while he slots his leg in between yugyeom’s own, tangling their legs around. yugyeom tries to tug the elder off by his hair, feeling his resolve starting to crumble when jaebum grind down to his crotch, pulling another loud moan from him. yugyeom tightened his grip on jaebum’s hair and hears the elder’s gasps.

the warm and fuzzy feeling started to settled on yugyeom’s stomach, leaving him tingling through his whole body. jaebum’s hand moves to the back of his thigh, gripping it tightly and on instinct, yugyeom wraps his legs around jaebum’s waist. yugyeom feels light weighted soon after jaebum lifted him from the couch, a giggle slips from his mouth while he hugged jaebum’s shoulder not to fall.

“i never get tired of this” yugyeom mumbles on jaebum’s neck, feeling the shift as jaebum walked.

“me too.. so what do you want for dinner” jaebum said as he squeezed yugyeom’s thigh, gasping at the harsh nip on his neck. yugyom lolled his tongue out, tasting jaebum’s skin, soft and smooth just as usual but he won’t ever get tired of it. the scent of jaebum’s cologne still lingers onto him even after a day. yugyeom trails his mark towards jaebum’s jaw, feeling the elder’s neck strain as he tilted his head to the side to give yugyeom easier access. he smiled upon the skin.

“hm~ how about you?” yugyeom nips and sucks on jaebum’s jaw, pulling a harsh groan from him as it leaves a beautiful mark. they arrived at the kitchen, jaebum carefully putting down yugyeom on the counter, the heaps of grocery shoved aside as jaebum pushed yugyeom’s body to lay down on the table, hovering over him.  

a daunting smirk appeared on jaebum’s face, “you look delicious enough to eat”

yugyeom blushed easily as he shoves jaebum up so he could sit up straight, looking down on the elder as his leg was still wrapped around his waist. he placed his own arms around jaebum’s shoulder and cradled his head softly. yugyeom kissed jaebum again as the elder slides his hand to rest on the back of yugyeom’s waist and pressing it gently. yugyeom still plays with jaebum’s hair as they parted from the kiss.

“you wanna cook this time?” yugyeom asked as he traced the sidecut of jaebum’s hair, smiling at the ticklish texture of it. jaebum hums in agreement as he steals one more kiss before removing himself from yugyeom. he walked away leaving yugyeom still seating in the counter, swinging his legs around like a kid as he watched jaebum around the kitchen.

“what’s the menu hyung?” jaebum pulls out a couple of stuff from the refrigerator and puts it on the kitchen table, avoiding the younger’s long legs with the small space between the counter and the kitchen table. yugyeom stayed still sitting on the counter, humming a song as he sees jaebum immersed in his head, probably thinking of a menu.

“hey babe, you want korean or western food?” jaebum asked, watching as yugyeom gets off from the counter table and starts to unpack the groceries they bought.

“western, i’m craving for some meat right now” yugyeom found the new meat they bought earlier and placed it beside the other ingredient that jaebum sets up from earlier. jaebum started cooking as yugyeom started to unpack, tidying the groceries.

when they’re done, yugyeom didn’t forget to get his camera again, placing it on the edge of the counter as they pull out two chair to sit down. he turned it on after they finally settled down in front of each other.

“hey guys, the day is almost over and we will eat!! i am seriously starving right now and as you can see, there’s already food in front of us,” yugyeom takes the camera to shoot the food from above, getting a full view of the sizzling meat and mashed potato, “isn’t this look delicious?”

yugyeom puts the camera back so that jaebum and him will be in one frame, looking to jaebum and said, “this delicious meal was made by my boyfriend and guys, for real he’s awesome at cooking” yugyeom gave a thumbs up to the camera then at jaebum, smiling sweetly at him.

“well, i learn only for you babe” jaebum flirts as he gave a sly wink towards yugyeom then at the camera, his laugh soon fills the room when he sees yugyeom turning red from embarrassment.

“ew hyung, too cheesy. anyway, let's eat. i'm dying of hunger here” yugyeom started to cut the meat and stab it happily with his fork.

“and you called me dramatic” jaebum deadpanned and he also stabs the piece of meat he cuts, stuffing it into his mouth. yugyeom waves his other hand that holds the knife around aimlessly as jaebum watched it moved cautiously.

“in my defense, you make me starve until dinner because you’re mad when i called you bald”

“well, you were the one who wanted the undercut, but then you wound me with your sharp tongue” jaebum said as he dramatically clutches his chest, face contorting to pain, or maybe in constipation because it looks like he’s having one. yugyeom laughed with his mouth full of food, and the conversation continues until they finished eating.

the camera was moved to the shelf of the cupboard as yugyeom started washing the dishes. he grumbled when he sees the piled up utensils that jaebum used to cook earlier.

“hyung why do you need to use this?” he picked up the ladle from the sink, turning around to face jaebum that was currently opening up the fridge again. jaebum peeked from behind the fridge door to look at the younger.

“uh… for sauce?”

“yeah and this one?” yugyeom picks another ladle from the sink, and another one, and of course, another one. there’s a total of three ladle that jaebum used, for _sauces_.

“hey don’t judge me, i rarely cook steak okay” jaebum pouts at the younger as he closed the fridge door, taking two piece of ice cream. jaebum smiled apologetically as he went to yugyeom’s side, getting in the camera frame again. yugyeom only huffs at the elder as he started to turn on the tap water and rinsing the piles dishes.

“gyeom-ah~” jaebum started while he poked yugyeom’s cheek, seeing it puffing out again.

“you know i hate cleaning unnecessary things hyung” yugyeom whined childishly.

“i know.. i know… sorry for piling the dishes. i promise to make it up to you”

yugyeom shoves jaebum to get the elder off from him but jaebum only slides behind him, back hugging the latter in a tight grip and placed his head on his shoulder. jaebum grabs one of the ice cream he takes from the fridge and opens it, scooping one bite and hovering his hand in front of yugyeom’s mouth.

“it’s chocolate ice cream~~” jaebum said on his shoulder, watching as yugyeom started cleaning the soap from the dishes, then stops his movement as he stared at the spoon hovering in front of him.

yugyeom pouts, “look guys, my boyfriend is trying to bribe me with desserts”

“at least i’m making an effort in this relationship”

“see who’s the dramatic one,” yugyeom rolls his eyes but opens his mouth to eat the ice cream that almost starting to melt, “i’m still upset hyung, don’t think this ice cream would do the trick”

jaebum hums as he still feeds yugyeom the ice cream, waiting for him to finish the dishes and stealing bites from it as well. after the last dish was finished and dried, jaebum throws the empty cup of ice cream -they finished both of it- to the trash bin and takes yugyeom’s camera, walking towards their living room. yugyeom follows the elder from behind, wiping his almost dry hand on his jeans and plopping on jaebum’s open arm to the couch.

yugyeom leans in jaebum’s chest as jaebum stretched his arm to fit them both in one frame, his other hand rested on the younger’s shoulder to make him closer.

“so guys, that’s about it for my first ever vlog and what do you think? my first try isn’t that bad right?” jaebum quipped in to say softly that _you did great babe_ , “just leave your comments down below and maybe if you find my channel fun and interesting, just hit that subscribe button. and i’ll link you guys to see my boyfriend’s youtube because he’s channel is amazing. and he vlogs too but mainly he vlogs about his time composing and stuff, that boring one”

jaebum nudge his chest that yugyeom was resting on, “rude, anyway guys, do check my cutie’s dance video too. he makes some awesome moves and some tutorials that you guys could follow”

yugyeom suddenly gasped and clutched at jaebum’s shirt, staring at the camera with pleading eyes, “which reminds me!! guys help me to convince him to do a collab dance with me! he still refuse to do b-boy even though he’s killing it. he’s so stubborn and won’t give in to me, help me make him do this!!!”

jaebum wraps his arms from yugyeom’s shoulder until it’s around him, pressing on his neck and trying to cover his mouth with his hand, “do not listen to him, you little-” then there’s something wet on his hand. jaebum glared at yugyeom as he detached his hand from him, pushing the boy off from his chest.

“gross, see everyone, this is what i need to deal with for the past 5 years in counting”

“6, it’s 6 years hyung and it’s your own fault. why do you intend to kill me, now i’m the one who’s wounded” yugyeom said as he snached his camera from jaebum, panning the camera to himself as he stands up from the couch and waves at the small device.

“anyway guys, see you later!! if the feedback is good i might be making more of this~ i’m out!” yugyeom panned his camera towards jaebum and waited. the elder rolls his eyes but smiles, then said “i’m two out!” jumping out from the camera’s view and yugyeom turned it off.


	2. fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a new chapter guys, but check it out.

so, i really really wanted to thank Arbutus for this beautiful fanart! i still can't believe someone draw the scene from my writing and it's just as adorable as i imagined it when i wrote it. this really puts a smile on my face everytime i see it. i just need to share this with all of you who are reading this because it's so cute. also, check out Arbutus _[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbutus)_  because Arbutus also writes about my favorite crossgroup couple that is [Got7 yugyeom x BTS jungkook] as well as Arbutus drawing  _[tumblr](https://taho-enthusiast.tumblr.com/) _

 

and to refresh your mind, this is the scene;

 

_the camera was turned on again, showing jaebum’s face as he hold the steering wheel in the other hand while he holds the camera with the other._

_“so currently we’re stuck in a traffic jam because the road in front is being fixed” jaebum started to whispered softly as he panned the camera towards the road and then back to him, “and there’s something that i need to show you guys”_

_jaebum moves the camera to his left side, recording a sleeping yugyeom with his head tilted downwards, mouth slightly agape and his shoulder slumped. the coat that he’s still wearing was swallowing his body and makes him look small and more cuddly._

_“look at his sleeping face, he’s tired because he wakes up earlier this morning” jaebum switched the camera to his other hand while he reached to tuck yugyeom’s hair behind his ear with the other hand._

_“i’ll make sure this goes on his vlog guys because look,” jaebum pokes yugyeom’s cheek, earning a soft cute whine from the sleeping boy, “isn’t this adorable??”_

_jaebum repeated his action as yugyeom softly whined, swatting the offended hand blindly as he moves his head to the side. jaebum patted the younger’s cheek the last time before panning back to his face, making a v pose and turning the camera off. he puts the camera back on the dashboard and then leaned to the side to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing this. 
> 
> if anyone wants to scream at me or talk just @/skychromatic my writing tweet even tho i rarely update. 
> 
> kudoos and comments are highly appreciated <3 (especially comments just because <3)


End file.
